custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Birth of the Rebellion
Birth of the Rebellion is a story written by . It takes place in the Makuta Empire universe, and details Nelag's adventures after The Shadow Unleashed. Story Chapter 1 The moment finally came for Toa Nelag. Five years ago, he had started serving Makuta Vakumi, who had sent him on hunting missions. Actually, Vakumi was training him to prepare their confrontation against the Emperor. The door to the central chamber of Destral slammed open, and a black and silver brute stormed through the door, with two Exo-Makuta flanking him. The figure gestured for the two Exo-Makuta to leave, then turned his attention to Nelag and Vakumi. "Nelag, I'd like to introduce you to my master," said Vakumi, just as he, surprisingly, forced his scythe through Nelag's body, then continued saying, "The ruler of the Makuta Empire, Emperor Kreydax." It was true. Kreydax was wearing the Kanohi Krahkaan, which marked him as a ruler. "Kill him, Vakumi. And prove your loyalty." Before Nelag could persuade his master, Vakumi used a "borrowed" telekinesis power and flung him throughout the chamber, before throwing him at the ceiling, smashing a hole in the roof. He then unleashed shadow blasts, chain lightning, sonic attacks, laser vision, and some of his "borrowed" powers before flying him and blasting him with all 10-15 powers at once into the ocean. That would've been enough to kill Nelag, but Vakumi ensured his survival. ---- 7-8 months later... "Vakumi, he is stabilized." "Keep him restrained." Toa Nelag awoke, seeing Vakumi standing over him, with Makuta Naiva and Nadak beside him. "YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" Nelag yelled at Vakumi with rage. "I had no choice, Toa." came the reply. "Kreydax was on to us, and I had to show him your death, while at the same time keeping you safe." "So, what's the plan?" asked Nelag. "The Emperor has spies watching the actions of not just me, but other Makuta as well. He thinks that there might be some type of rebellion against him. You need to create an army." "An army?" asked Nelag. "An army of rebels and dissidents. When they distract the Emperor, we strike from the shadows and take him out and rule the Empire for ourselves." "So, who should I start with?" Part of the answer was in front of him. Behind him was a Kanohi Olmak, formerly worn by Toa Tockar, a Toa that Nelag had defeated. Nelag got the idea; he was to fly back to Artidax, rescue Toa Tockar, and persuade him to join the cause. Chapter 2 Toa Nelag was headed to Stelt, a good area to pick up snitches of rumors and/or information, which was good for him, in this case. He was headed for Artidax, where he had last seen Toa Tockar. He wasn't anywhere near that island, so he decided to find any rumors about him. Stelt was a good place to start. He entered the main hut, which was clearly larger than the others. He could see lots of members of different species walking to and from the hut. That didn't matter to him; all he wanted was Toa Tockar. He went to the bar and questioned the Steltian on what he knew about Toa Tockar. The Steltian, at first, claimed he knew nothing. That was when Nelag noticed something — Tockar's sword, hanging from the wall behind him. He shot a hand of shadow, which grabbed his neck. But all that did was cause him to yell that Nelag was a Toa, and needed to be captured. Dozens of weapons, Cordak blasters, Kanoka launchers, Nynrah Ghost blasters, swords, spears, and many more were aimed directly at him. Nelag fought and took down 10-20 of them, when he realized he was outnumbered. That was when something strange happened. There was a bright flare which blinded several of them, followed by them seemingly pushed to one side. Nelag managed to see clearly who it was. It was Toa Tockar, and he was wearing a mask whose description matched the Kanohi Deshth, or the Mask of Space. "Tockar!" Nelag yelled. "What? Who said that?" came the reply. Tockar's blinding, which was a result of Nelag shoving one of his shadow blades into his eyes in a previous encounter, was permanent. "I'm a friend." said Nelag. "I need your help!" Then a blast of Shadow shot out of nowhere. It came from an Exo-Makuta, one of the Emperor's spies that Vakumi had mentioned. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, Toa," replied the Exo-Makuta, who raised an arm, crackling with shadow energy. "It's time you fell." "You wanna talk darkness? I know all about it." Chapter 3 Toa Nelag dodged a blast of Shadow from the Exo-Makuta, and responded with one of his own. Tockar decided to stay out of the fight, believing his blindness would just get in the way. "You know, for an elite warrior, you're not so different from the rest," Nelag taunted, and used a Cordak blaster he picked up to blast the Exo-Makuta's armor. The Exo Makuta telekinetically redirected the rockets towards Nelag, who flew away from the rockets and charged at the Exo-Makuta. "Fool, you have no idea how wrong you are about that," replied the Exo-Makuta coolly. He then signaled, and two Manas crabs came at Nelag, their pincers spitting blasts of energy, due to a mutation from Makuta Chirox. Nelag was caught in one and was trapped in a web of energy. "And so it ends," said the Exo-Makuta, who raised his staff and prepared to stab it through Nelag's body. However, a blade that flew from nowhere intercepted the staff, which hit the wall. This blew a giant hole in the wall, and Steltian security patrols in the form of blue and gray armored bruisers attempted to capture the Exo-Makuta for disturbing the peace. Well that was convenient, thought Nelag, who was still trapped in the Mutant Manas' energy web. But I'm still trapped in here... That problem was solved when Toa Tockar slashed the energy web with his sword, which immediately dissipated the web. "Thanks," said Nelag, who noticed the Exo-Makuta, though badly bruised, destroyed the bruisers and was coming after Nelag. "Once I destroy you, I will destroy this entire island!" That was a big mistake. Upon hearing "destroy this entire island", everyone in the bar was blasting Kanoka, Zamor spheres, Cordak rockets, and slashing and hacking at the Makuta. Taking advantage of the distraction, Nelag grabbed the Exo-Makuta's staff, which the bruisers apparently hadn't bothered to confiscate, and blasted him with the staff. After a few blasts, the Exo-Makuta was nothing but dissipated gas and spare parts. "That was pointless." Nelag turned to see Toa Tockar. "The Empire's army is endless. You will die fighting them all, and nothing's changed." "But wouldn't you rather go down fighting than lying in some bar?" asked Nelag. "I know I won't fight, but I know someone in the Order of Mata Nui who could help. We're heading to Voya Nui." Chapter 4 Toa Nelag was walking about the Green Belt on Voya Nui, eyes scanning for any signs of enemies. Since the invasion years ago, they had dominated the entire continent. From time to time, a Rahkshi or two would show up and he would have to deal with it. Suddenly, about two dozen Rahkshi and five Shadow Matoran appeared in the sky and started blasting him. Nelag created a shield of shadow to block their attacks, and prepared to attack. But before then, the Rahkshi and Shadow Matoran were attacked from nowhere. Nelag turned; there were three Skakdi and two Matoran there firing elemental blasts at them. Before Nelag could thank them, they left as quickly as they came. Nelag continued for about a couple hours, then noticed something. There was a body lying on the ground; Nelag recognized it as a Toa — one of Fire from the looks of it. He was wearing a Kanohi Arthron, and as soon as Nelag touched it, memories flashed back: He saw Vakumi, he saw the Toa, whom Vakumi referred to as Jaller, he saw himself blasting his launcher, then slicing his arm off, and then Jaller getting killed by his feared Mask of Death. "I never wanted this for you." Nelag turned, and saw a blasted hole in the ground, where the voice came from. Nelag ventured in there alone, and after a while, he noticed someone walking up. It was Jaller, with full mask and armor, looking like he was as fresh as had been in Mahri Nui. "I remembered when you first arrived, running from the Makuta. I found you, and promised to protect you." As he spoke, his voice was getting faint and he was slowly vanishing from view. "I'm sorry, Nelag." "No! Jaller! No!" He disappeared. Nelag turned, then noticed an opening in the wall. He entered it, and found himself in a Makuta base. To his left was a large, four-legged vehicle, sealed off with electric fences. In front of him were Makuta Mutran and two Rahkshi. "Toa! Get him!" The Rahkshi turned to attack, but Nelag blasted them with shadow. Mutran then left in another exit. Nelag followed. Nelag found himself in the Green Belt once more, but in front of him was something bad. It was what appeared to be a twenty-foot tall Exo-Toa, large enough to fit Mutran into the cockpit. It had cannons on both sides and all over its sides. Its shoulders had gigantic cannons mounted on it. "Let's see if you can handle me now!" taunted Mutran. Chapter 5 Toa Nelag ran across Mutran's Exo-Suit's legs, slashing at them with his shadow blades. Whenever one of its many cannons fired, Nelag blocked it with a shield made of shadow. When it was at a state where the legs were unable to be damaged more, Nelag flew around, attempting to confuse it. "If you're trying to confuse me, forget it!" taunted Mutran. "It might've worked on regular Makuta, but the Exo-Suit increases my intellect and common sense! I can sense your plan before you even make it!" Nelag continued to fly, attacking the Suit with Shadow Blasts, until he was swatted away by the Suit. He crashed into the four-legged vehicle. He accidentally pressed a button, which caused its cannon to fire large spheres of light at Mutran. Sensing an opportunity, Nelag flew up and tore Mutran out of the cockpit, and threw him at the cannon, which shot a massive ball of Light at him. Nelag saw an opening up ahead and entered it, which led him to an upper cavern, and saw what looked like a Matoran, who was a bit larger than an average one. "So, The Emperor sends an assassin to kill me. How predictable," said the Matoran, holding up a dagger. "I do not serve the Emperor. I was told I have a contact from the Order of Mata Nui. Are you the contact?" "I am of the Order, yes, but not the contact which you speak of. But I thank you for rescuing me — not that I couldn't have escaped myself, but still." "Let's get you out of here. I have an Airship waiting here." "Wait, is my Swamp Strider still out there? Then I will not require your assistance". The Matoran then left. --- "Who was that Matoran?" Nelag questioned Tockar. "His name is Mazeka, an agent of the Order. His master; my contact, is Toa Helryx, the leader of the Order." "I want to talk to her." "You can't." "I just rescued one of her comrades from an entire continent filled of Makuta forces!" Nelag was getting sick. No doubt Vakumi was being impatient and waiting for his progress report. "You can't talk to her because I can't reach her! She wanted to rescue Mazeka, but she couldn't go in alone. She asked me for help, but I said I couldn't. She then went to ask another Toa, Gali. I tried to warn her, but she went anyway, and disappeared on the island of..." "Visorak." Nelag finished the statement. He had fought and killed Gali on the island. "Then our next mission is to go to Visorak, rescue Toa Helryx, and get her to join the rebellion." Chapter 6 As soon as the airship touched down on Visorak, Nelag knew something was different about the island since his last visit. The island seemed a bit more dark, almost as if it was evil. As soon as Nelag took about ten paces, two Cordak blasters popped out from the ground, and after a while, they retracted to the ground once more. Nelag decided to do a scan over from the skies. He could tell that the Makuta had taken over this island, and were apparently in a fight with Toa Nuparu's Visorak horde. After about 15 minutes, he landed and saw three Vortixx, each holding a staff, pushing back the Visorak. But thanks to information Toa Gali Nuva had sent to the Order, Nelag knew how to deal with it. "Manas zya." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the Visorak fought back and easily killed the three Vortixx. The Visorak then bowed before him in respect. After about half an hour of walking, they encountered two massive Kahgarak spiders. After some explanations from the Visorak, the Kahgarak led Nelag to a Makuta base. After a little "talk" with the Makuta in charge, Chirox, Nelag flew towards an area in the eastern part of the island, while Chirox fled back to the Emperor's base, seeing that he was overpowered. As he flew, he noticed a metal cage with a blue Toa inside it. He then touched down. "Toa Helryx. I'm here to rescue you." He then slashed the metal bars of the cage with his blades. "Well, I guess it took Tockar this long to find me. I see you got the message about these Visorak," Helryx replied with a smile. "Yes, and Tockar's pretty upset for not listening to you, instead of the other way around." "Let's get out of here! Gali's apprentice has gone mad!" "Oh, I'm not crazym" said a voice in the coast. It was Toa Gavla, now a Toa of Shadow, riding on the legendary Zivon. "We've just embraced the shadow." "Stand back, girl! Don't make me hurt you!" Chapter 7 ''Don't make me hurt you. What a stupid statement. After what seemed like hours of brawling, Nelag was finally about to bring down the Zivon. It was not completely destroyed, but it was down for some time. Now that's left was to take care of Gavla. She'd certainly had a change in heart, similar to when the Makuta invaded Karda Nui years ago. "Give it up! There's no way you can beat me!" taunted the Toa as the two crossed blades. "Don't underestimate me that easily! Without your precious Zivon, you barely stand a chance!" Nelag then blasted Shadow from both his blades, and slashed with his blades. Gavla then unleashed an ear-piercing screech that alerted about twenty Vortixx to her side, wielding staffs which crackled with energy. On the bright side, it also seemed to attract some of Toa Nuparu's Visorak hordes, who went berserk on the Vortixx and started to attack Gavla. "I don't get it," Nelag asked Helryx. "How can Visorak, even some as developed as these, tell that the screech came from a Makuta ally?" "Because I could tell. And I command the hordes." Nelag and Helryx turned and saw Toa Nuparu riding on a Kahgarak, flanked by more Visorak. The two smiled. --- Later on, Nelag, Helryx and Nuparu regrouped with Tockar. Nuparu also mentioned that Gavla seemed to have changed her ways and vowed never to serve the Makuta. "Open rebellion is too dangerous, even for the Order," Helryx was saying. "I know that I owe you my life, Tockar, but there is no way—" "You don't have to explain anything. It's this young Toa here who rescued you," Tockar explained. "He's the one who started the rebellion." "Pretty much everyone is against the Empire here," Nelag continued. "This includes the Order, the Dark Hunters, every Toa, several new from the Evolution, the Barraki and Piraka. If we can convince them to rebel, the Makuta could finally fall!" After a while of thought, Helryx decided to support the rebellion. "We have to rendezvous somewhere to discuss our plan. Say, Daxia tomorrow?" "Agreed." "Agreed." "Agreed. I'll send a bunch of Visorak over there." Chapter 8 As soon as Helryx, Tockar and Nuparu left, Nelag flew to an island near Visorak, just off the southern coast of Odina. He made sure no one followed him, then bowed. All of a sudden, Makuta Vakumi appeared in front of him. "My mission is going well, my master. I have found many potential members for the rebellion." "Excellent. Everything is going as planned," Vakumi replied with a sinister smile on his face. --- The next day, Nelag piloted his airship towards the Order of Mata Nui base of Daxia. Helryx specifically programmed the ship to fly a direct course towards the island. As soon as he stepped out of the vehicle, he immediately noticed that there were Skakdi and Matoran sentries guarding the massive fortress, which seemed about three times larger than it was before the Makuta took over the universe. Three Skakdi and a Stelt bruiser escorted Nelag to a massive chamber, with a stone table in the middle. There he could see Helryx, Tockar, and a few more that Nelag did not know. "Ah, I'm glad to see you can join us." said Helryx, and then introduced Nelag to the three strangers. There was Boltneck, an Order of Mata Nui agent and close friend of Tockar, Thok, a former Piraka who had been released from captivity to join the rebellion. He now wears a white robotic suit, as his body is now a white snake in a water tank. And lastly, there was a Toa of Light named Tanma, who was once an Av-Matoran fighting in Karda Nui, but the Evolution caused by the Makuta trying to seize the Mask of Life transformed many Matoran into Toa. "It has been too long that the Makuta have had their way," Helryx proclaimed. "Someone will need to stand up against them and fight! From this day forth, the Anti-Makuta Alliance is born!" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. There was a hole in one of the walls, and out of it came Makuta Vakumi, Naiva and Nadak, along with hundreds of Rahkshi, Exo-Toa and Mutant Rahi beasts. "Keep them alive. The Emperor wants to execute them personally." Tockar, while not being able to see, attempted to stand against Vakumi, but a use of his mask weakened him to a state where he was vulnerable to capture. "You have done well, my apprentice." This shocked most of the rebels, most notably Tockar. This was the one who nearly killed him many months ago. He wanted to attack him, but something inside him told him not to. Nelag, stunned at Vakumi's treachery, leaped and slashed, but Vakumi used his Gyzed once more to knock him out unconscious. --- "Hey, are you alright?" Nelag woke up, and there were three faces in front of him. One of them was Toa Boltneck, the other two being the Barraki Mantax and Pit jailer Hydraxon, both of whom were wearing water helmets. "Where is everybody?" asked Nelag. "Helryx, Tockar, Johmak and Mazeka were captured. Everyone else escaped," explained Hydraxon. "Vakumi said that he would take them to the Emperor, his main fortress." "But where is it? Destral?" asked Mantax. "No." replied Nelag. "Destral would be too obvious, even for the Makuta. They would put their leader's main fortress at some place we would not expect, but also some place that would make sense. And I have a pretty good idea of where that place is." "Where?" asked all three. "Metru Nui, the city of legends." Chapter 9 "NO!" "But, your Excellency, I..." "You heard the Emperor, Mutran. No." "But I... AHHH!!!!" Tockar could hear what went on inside Emperor Kreydax's throne room from outside. He and the others had add-ons, so they couldn't use their powers and escape. Johmak: A barrier to stop her from exploding, Helryx: heat restraints so that any water she created would evaporate instantly, Tockar: Similar to Helryx, but with shadow energy which absorbed light, and as for Mazeka: He didn't have any powers, so they just slapped on regular handcuffs. "Your excellency, the prisoners have arrived." "Send them in." --- Metru Nui was under a massive storm, which would occur whenever non-Makuta forces went near the district. Re-activated Vahki guards also guarded literally every single square inch, launching Kanoka from their mouths at Nelag's airship. "You guys go on. I'll distract the Vahki," said Boltneck, and before Nelag could protest, the Toa of Magnetism activated two bumpers on his back and absorbed the lightning from the storm and unleashed it on the Vahki ten fold. The airship continued on ahead, eventually landing near the Archives. A Cordak rocket from Hydraxon opened the door, but surprisingly, there were no Makuta forces. The Archives were originally a museum displaying Rahi specimens, but instead of Rahi, the stasis tubes held warriors; Dark Hunters, to be precise. "The Brotherhood must've captured them when they invaded Odina," said Nelag. "And look!" Nelag pointed at an opposite wall. On it were the dead spines of three of the Piraka, Reidak, Vezok and Zaktan, as well as the heads of the Barraki. "Wait a minute." said Mantax. "There are only four heads here. Meaning one of them is possibly still alive! But where?" "Look behind you and find out." Mantax was then attacked by Takadox, his former "teammate". The struggle continued outside of Onu-Metru. "Go! I'll deal with him!" Nelag continued on, whilst Hydraxon released the Dark Hunters, with Lariska as leader. They reclaimed their weapons, and continued onwards. "Uh... Hydraxon? We have a problem." Hydraxon and the Hunters saw Nelag face to face with hundreds of Rahkshi, mutant Rahi, Toa, and Matoran of Shadow. Hydraxon then blasted a hole on the ceiling with his Cordak blaster, and signaled Nelag to fly up there. --- Kreydax looked at his four captives with much disgust. He grabbed the armor that once belonged to Makuta Mutran, who was recently killed for creating the Shadow-curing Klakk Rahi. He absorbed the armor, which increased his size. "You are all enemies of the Empire. You will be interrogated, tortured. You will give me the names of your friends and allies. And then you will die." "Our deaths will only rally others," replied Helryx. "Your extremely painful executions will prevent any further attack," Kreydax snapped. "There may be a rebellion yet..." Tockar said, as he heard Nelag's footsteps advancing towards them. Before anything else happened, Vakumi dropped down from the ceiling, scythe at ready. "Vakumi, deal with the Toa," Kreydax ordered as he and the captives teleported to the next room. Chapter 10 Nelag was knocked to the ground many times, whilst being severely weakened by Vakumi's Mask of Death. The strongest blast of Shadow he was able to create was barely enough to reach Vakumi. "Give it up. There's no way you can defeat me, Toa." "Oh. yeah?" Nelag found a small rock on the floor, and used all of his strength and might to throw it at Vakumi. It didn't hurt, but it broke his concentration. Nelag then proceeded to unleash a massive blast of Shadow and unleash it on him. Vakumi managed to block it, but took some damage that scratched his armor. Seeing that he was weakened, he launched a continuous blast of Shadow at him, which distracted him whilst he slashed at Vakumi's armor at several places. Vakumi launched a blast of lightning which weakened Nelag whilst he took flight. "Flying's not gonna help!" Nelag then threw one of his blades at Vakumi which cut off one of his wings, catching him off-balance and falling to the floor. Nelag then launched him into the air and used a Shadow-enhanced kick which sent him flying across the room and smashing through the many doors to where Kreydax and the rebels were. This was strong enough to knock Vakumi's Mask of Death right off his face. --- Nelag stepped towards Vakumi and readied his blades for an attack. Nearby, Emperor Kreydax sat on his throne, watching. "Yes! Yes! Kill him!" roared the Emperor. "He is weak! Broken! Kill him and you can take his place at my side!" "No!" yelled Tockar, whose eyes suddenly began to glow and used his mask to force Kreydax's massive staff to him, and cut through the Rahkshi that stood in his way. "What? You could see this entire time?? "I figured it would give my enemies a surprise." Tockar then proceeded to attack Kreydax, who launched a massive barrage of lightning at the Toa of Light, which kept him at bay. "Help him!" said Toa Helryx. Nelag looked from Vakumi's leaking armor to Tockar in pain. In the end, he decided to do what a Toa would've done: He stepped in front of Tockar and started to absorb Kreydax' lightning attack. He noticed his Airship at one of the windows, with Boltneck, Hydraxon and the Dark Hunters inside, who signaled the rebels to get in. Vakumi had summoned a group of Rahkshi to stop the fleeing rebels, who were kept at bay through Hydraxon's Cordak Blaster. However, these Rahkshi were elite, they were literally indestructible. Nelag then started to combine Kreydax's lightning with his own Shadow energy, which created a massive explosion in the room. Vakumi summoned all of his strength to create a full-body shield to protect himself. BOOM! After the smoke cleared, Kreydax got up and took a look at Nelag, saddened. The Elite Rahkshi were destroyed, but Vakumi managed to survive without any further damage. He then got up and stood beside Kreydax. "He is dead." "Then he is more powerful than ever. He was meant to root out the rebels, not give them a fighting chance." "But now we know who they are. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you intended, master." "You must be relentless, Vakumi. If even a single rebel survives..." "Understood, master." Epilogue In the now-liberated Voya Nui, the main council of the Anti-Makuta Alliance, which included the Ko-Matoran Mazeka, gathered around a crafted table. "Are you ready to finish what he started?" Helryx asked her fellow rebels. All of them gave a nod. "Then from this day onwards, the Anti-Makuta Alliance is formed! We will continuously battle the forces of the Makuta until we get our freedom!" --- And somewhere in the Metru Nui coliseum, a red and black armored Makuta, healing his injuries, sat down in a dark chamber, where he uttered only one word: "Revenge..." Category:Stories